The present invention relates to a connecting device for connecting an electric wire to a bus bar, with a longitudinal groove between two walls which form together a U-shaped section.
In racks with plug-in units placed above each other feeding of electric power with different tensions and frequencies as well as grounding is usually achieved with bus bars, which are vertically arranged at the gables of the rack. The bus bars have sockets for electric power, often structured as a number of out-bent tabs, or as a number of holes in the bars where a terminal wire provided with cable clips may be connected. It is common for the connections to these bus bars hitherto used to be material and space consuming, while connection to the bus bar can only be made at places determined and prepared in advance.